sadstarsoldiersfandomcom-20200215-history
Astralis 027
Astralis 027 is an alternate future timeline branching out from certain events in the current timeline of the main universe. The present timeline for Astralis 027 is 68 AD, which is approximately 32 years after the incident that changed the future. The numerics 027 is a personal choice but also is a random number that opens the possibility of Astralis having a multiverse or multiple universes, similar to that of the Marvel Universe. History In Astralis 027, one Deleter and his army was able to wipe out almost all of the members of each faction from existence. Having the Unseen Gate that connected Astralis to their plane of existence destroyed in the earlier years, it had been impossible for the Unseen to intervene. Divided and helpless, the surviving members of the four different factions, namely: the Sad Star Soldiers, the Cancellers, the Hell Angels and the Nontensities, decided to form a Rebel Alliance to somehow find a way to stop their sole enemy. Should Matteo Silangan still be alive by this time, it would've been a hell lot easier for the alliance to counter any incoming attacks of the Deleter army, but Matteo already died a long time ago. Even the most powerful individuals in the earlier years of Astralis had either succumbed to death on the hands of that very Deleter or had turned against their own, by siding with the enemy. For years, the Rebel Alliance tried to engage the Deleter army but had always been unsuccessful, leading to many casualties on their side. Until one day, when a very unlikely guest--a grotesque, elderly figure known as Cain Evanouir, former Leader and Archon of the Deleters, stepped into the very gates of the Alliance's threshold. Cain offered them a chance to save mankind from destruction by using his Sealed Gates to access a forbidden technique that would open a time portal to the past. The Rebel Alliance organized a team consisting of groups of three representatives from the four different factions to dispatch to the past. Each faction team is led by a key person who, in turn, reports directly under the Team Captain. Since Cain's offer was a one-shot deal; meaning, that once the forbidden technique is used, his life would slowly be exhausted, causing the portal to close as soon as his heart stops beating; the Team that the Rebel Alliance was sending was well-aware that this was a 50/50 suicide operation. Notable Events *The Rebel Alliance was established upon the foundations of one of the few surviving SSS sub-faction, namely CRUX. *Mankind was at the brink of extinction, not just because of the Deleter catastrophe, but also because of unknown deaths for all the newborn children. This unnatural occurrence started 7 years earlier (61 AD). *The SSS and Hell Angel populations combined have decreased in size and is now less than the total Canceller population. This is due to the facts that most of the SSS and Hell Angels have either chosen to become a Canceller to avoid being consumed by the Deleters or chosen to serve under the reign of the Deleters. *Most of the strong individuals have either been depowered or killed in wars and raids. *Members of the Rebel Alliance have developed an armor called the Delimiter. These Delimiters, like the medicinal methodoly acupuncture, corrects the imbalances of power in an individual, in return, allowing each member more powerful versions of their abilities. *There are still several detachments from different factions who have not pledged allegiance to the Rebel Force. Notable Figures *King, a Commander of a former Hell-Angel Squadron and a former Alliance Leader; dead. *Esennah, a former Canceller and war veteran, now serves as Captain of the suicide team sent to Astralis. *Shii, a casualty in war. Kana, Shii's twin brother, now serves alongside the alliance as one of the leaders. Members of the Rebel Squad The Rebel Squad were instructed to use code names to avoid conflict when faced with anyone from their pasts. *Nontensity Squad **???, Squad Leader and Team Captain (aka Esennah) **Diamond **Abandoned (aka Danum) *Sad Star Soldier **???, Squad Leader **NaN **??? *Canceller **Paladin, Squad Leader **Janus/Sonia **??? *Hell Angel **??? **??? **??? Category:Alternate Timelines Category:Timelines